


Unity

by acrobodtics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren's mine spun out of control, and with a whimper he let his eyes flutter shut as the Corporal licked and bit at his lips, eagerly swallowing each little content whimper or noise he made. God, he was cute; he just couldn't get enough." Corporal Levi/Eren Jaeger, fellatio, come-swapping, and dirty talk (well; attempted dirty talk). Posted on my Tumblr as well. EREN IS 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

"You're such a shitty brat."

Eren was backed into the wall as the Corporal slid forward, his body flush to Eren's and those slim hands already started trailing down his sides. _'The kid can barely function at this proximity; how cute.'_ Levi mused, one of his straying hands finding his way to Eren's cheek, bruised and swollen from the beating he had taken. It was at this moment Levi noticed he was trembling where he stood pressed to the wall, a knee at his crotch and it took Levi a minute to understand just _why_ he was trembling.

"C-Corporal Rivaille?" Came a small voice and, by the way he was yelling earlier, he was thoroughly surprised at how fucking _weak_ he sounded, and oh _God_ , did he love it.

"What is it? Come now, speak up, boy." He said smoothly, his lips bumping into the shell of his ear. "What is that you would like to ask me?" And he felt him give a small yelp of - what was it, surprise? Or arousal - at the way Levi turned his knee _just so_ , breath against his neck uneven and hot against the skin.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He jumped as Levi finally bit down onto the skin of his earlobe, lapping softly before his mouth was back at the entrance of his ear.

"Oh, it seemed as though you liked the beating I gave you earlier. I thought it was time for something - hm, how shall I put it? - _Sweeter_." And he flicked his leg so the portion between the other's thighs turned sharply and heavily, making a slightly-ashamed moan leave the boy's lips. He reveled in it, absolutely _adoring_ the fact that the boy was liking his advances; he adored it so much he let his lips fall to the vein pulsing on the side of his neck, attaching his lips firmly and suckling.

"C-Corporal! S-stop, I might - _oh_." And he heard the boy's head fall with a muffled thump to the wall behind him, a quite, eager groan leaving his lips. He detached from Eren's neck, kissing a slow, steady line on his jaw, nipping the bottom lip before gripping the back of his neck and bringing him into a hard kiss.

Eren's mine spun out of control, and with a whimper he let his eyes flutter shut as the Corporal licked and bit at his lips, eagerly swallowing each little content whimper or noise he made. _God_ , he was cute; he just couldn't get _enough_.

Eren soon found himself on the couch not more than five feet away from where they were till most recently standing, still kissing, though they were sloppy, partial-mouth kisses, and Eren lost his lips completely as he gasped at the feeling of hands undoing his belt. They were gone in a matter of seconds; shimmed off and thrown to God knows where in the huge room, those lips suddenly less possessive and more adoring, almost, a soft kiss being pressed tentatively to the inside of his thigh.

"Oi, shitty brat." He hissed, reaching up and pulling Eren's face to look his way, the other hand playing with the hem of his underwear. "I want you to watch me." He smirked at the way Eren's face flushed this absolutely _delicious_ shade of crimsion, those fingers suddenly cupping his balls before he could utter a single word. His head fell back with a grunt, but he snapped his head forward as Levi growled angrily.

"I-I'm so- _oh_." He mewled, fucking _hell_ , it was hard to keep his eyes on him as Levi brought his dusty lips to the tip of his cock, eyes hooded and on him as he took it in, sucking and smirking around him as Eren cursed.

"Don't you dare look away, _Jaeger_." He muttered around him, causing Eren's thighs to twitch slightly and a moan to leave his lips. It was hard to keep his hips from thrusting up into the utterly _wonderful, damnable_ mouth, a hard suck sending his hips jolting off of the cushions anyway. He was about to apologize, but the words were just stains on his lips as Levi pulled off, a string of saliva and come attaching those rose lips to the head of his cock, and he continued to stare as he licked his lips and crawled up him body to whisper in his ear.

"I don't want you letting go just yet, brat. I haven't had my way with you." And he moved away momentarily, a coolness hitting his backside and he gasped, snapping his head forward to see just what Levi was fucking _doing_ to him.

"C-Corpor- _oh, oh_." He keened, his head lolling back as a finger slid in easily, taking Levi by surprise, sliding in to the knuckle before he curled the appendage upward. This awarded him with a groan, the sound fucking _raunchy_ as all hell as Eren looked back to Levi, a carnal fire ablaze in his eyes as a second finger was added, the boy rolling down his hips and went boneless as fingertips brushed against something inside him.

"There we go." Levi murmured, eyes locked on the boy as he held him down by his wrists, Eren biting his lip as something other than those familiar fingers bumped against his cheek. "Oi, flip over for me, Jaeger." And Eren quickly complied, flipping over and he gasped at just how quickly Levi entered him.

"Corporal, p-please." He strained as he swallowed his elder to the brim, gasping as he pulled out suddenly and slammed back in.

"Please what, Eren? What do you want from me?" He sighed as he only heard Eren's desperate hums and pants coming from below him and he slammed back so hard Eren would have fallen forward if it weren't for Levi's arms. " _Tell me. Tell me what you want._ "

"I-I want you to f-fuck me. _P-please!_ " His voice cracked and Levi shook his head, still rolling his hips at a slight pace just to keep himself in check.

"I know that. Tell me exactly what you want, _Eren_." When he didn't answer _again_ he just sighed, nipping at the shell of his ear. "I guess I'll tell you what _I_ want then." And he snapped his hips and Eren squeezed around him and, _fuck_ , that felt better than any woman could have. "I want you to _beg_ for it, I want you to scream so fucking _loud_ everyone will hear you, begging for _me_ and _only me_ , got that, you _brat_? I want everyone in this fucking building to know who you fucking belong to; _is that clear_?" And he smiled slightly when Eren yowled out his name, Levi's slim hand coming down to press that the space between his balls and his ass. "That's a good brat, so good, and you know it too. I just want to hear you beg for me now, beg for me like the fucking _dog_ you are. _God_ , if I weren't fucking you, I'd have you on my knees for me like you were in that court room, whining and humming for me. How would you like that?" He yanked back on Eren's hair, shuttering at the series of mewls and gasps that left his lips.

"Y-yes Corporal, _oh_." He let his head fall forward as he continued to gasp and hum and yowl out Levi's name and God, it felt so good to be in control of a weak, damning kid like Eren.

" _More_." Levi's hips rolled faster as he murmured into his ear, his hand burning on the hot skin of Eren's hip. " _More, Eren. More._ "

"C-Corporal!" He cried out and keened suddenly, come staining the couch below them as he shook and trembled below him, a small noise of disappointment leaving his lips when Levi pulled out. He heard a rich chuckle and he was flipped around, nose nuzzled into the base of the man's cock, green eyes blown and trailing up to Levi.

"Tch. You've already come and I'm not even close." That was a lie that stained his lips for a while. "Do it with you mouth, _dog_." And Eren complied, his tongue trailing hesitantly up the underside before he was caught off guard when Levi yanked him up by his hair, forcing his cock down his throat. "That's a good mutt, you're a good dog, aren't you?" He hissed though his teeth just to make Eren hum around him, his orgasm approaching as he bobbed his head, the cock suddenly pulled from his mouth and his mouth was forced open.

"Open wide, brat." And Levi groaned, only looking down to see Eren hungrily licking the come from around his lips, eyes pleading as he gazed up.

"I need some help, Corporal." _Fuck_ , if he was a clean freak, he couldn't admit it to those eyes as he bent down, lapping at the essence before connecting there lips and pushing the come into Eren's greedy mouth. The boy swallowed it, of course, those lips sloppily licking where come had strayed to and Levi ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"You're really such a shitty brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: When I said "those rose lips" I meant like his lips were like the inside of a rose; really soft and smooth.
> 
> Here's (technically) my first Attack on Titan fic! I tried my best, so feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
